What the Ancients Foretold
by magicallittleme
Summary: It's all together now. Yay(not)! Personally, I think it sucks, but some people like it(for some odd reason). Voldemort finds a prophecy.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hogwarts. The one place supposedly safe from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. But it wasn't as safe as one thought. For deep underground, below all the dungeons and caverns lay Salazar Slytherin's lair. The Chamber of Secrets. And this was where Voldemort and his servants were hiding right now.  
  
"Master" shouted a voice. "We've found something!"  
  
Voldemort had read in a ancient prophecy, that in the Chamber of Secrets, lay instructions that could make him unstoppable. But also, if not follow exactly, could lead to his downfall. So Voldemort had to make sure that nothing stopped him. By the dead of night, somehow crept into Hogwarts and down to the Chamber. There, he had ordered his men to start digging, looking for something, anything. And now he had found it.  
  
Voldemort walked swiftly over to the group of Death Eaters that had called. "What is it?" he hissed coldly.  
  
"Look at this" his servant said.  
  
Voldemort looked. It was a stone tablet of some sort. And on it were instructions, engraved on the stone.  
  
Here lies what you so longingly seek  
the instructions that will make all others weak  
If you wish to hear them, tap the stone  
with your wand and they will come  
in the ancient tongue in which only Slytherin knows  
Only the true heir, it will let go  
  
Upon reading this, Voldemort tapped the stone lightly with his wand. The stone shimmered lightly then hissed some words out in Parseltongue.  
  
Capture your most loyal servant's son  
for he, with others will make you run  
once you do this I will say  
the other things you need to do   
so you will have your way  
  
The Death Eaters were confused, but Voldemort seemed to understand the instructions. He looked over his servants carefully. "Which of you have a son?" he asked them coldly. "If you do, step forwards."  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott stepped out of the row of Death Eaters.  
  
'So I will have to capture one of their sons' thought Voldemort to himself. 'But which one? I cannot be defeated. This time I must suceed. I suppose I must kidnap them all.'  
  
Voldemort laughed, a cruel and evil laugh. 'Beware Harry Potter' he thought to himself. 'This time you will not get away.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a dark and stormy night at Hogwarts. The old, dark castle was silent, even though outside, the storm raged. All but one were asleep.  
  
This lone figure sat up in bed and lit his wand with a whispered "Lumos". 'Tonight's my chance,' he thought to himself. 'I can finally get a look at that book.'  
  
The pyjama clad figure tiptoed out of his common room and on towards the library, only using the light of his wand.   
  
The halls were dark and empty. The figure walked on, his footsteps silent on the thick plush carpet. Lightning flashed outside, but he walked on, not noticing.   
  
Suddenly, the figure heard a loud cackling laugh. 'Oh no' he thought to himself,'Peeves!'.  
  
He quickly ducked into a disused classroom and leaned against the wall, his heart beating a thousand times a minute.   
  
There was a whooshing sound as the cackling laugh passed, followed by an enraged shout. "Peeves!!"  
  
He supposed that this came from Filch. The figure heard loud footsteps coming ever closer. Then, they stopped. He poked his head outside to see if they were gone.  
  
They weren't. Filch had stopped right in front of him and was now looking around wildly. "I'll get you stupid poltergeist" cursed Filch.  
  
Mrs Norris was at Filch's feet, her lamplike eyes darting around, also searching.   
  
The figure quickly ducked back in the classroom, his heart pounding louder than ever. 'Did they see me?' he thought wildy. 'If they did, I'm dead for sure.'  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard footsteps again. Filch and Mrs Norris were leaving.  
  
The figure let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He crept back out, and along the hall to the library.  
  
He reached his destination without any further distraction and unlocked the door with a simple "Alohomora"  
  
He walked along the many shelves of books, his footsteps echoing on the wooden floors of the library. He winced at how loud they seemed, to him alone.  
  
Finally he stopped and pulled out a book. 1000 Ways to Curse Your Enemies Without Getting Caught. He sat on the floor and began reading, using his wand to light up the words. Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, but he sat reading, oblivious to everthing including the shadowy figure with red eyes that was watching him from outside the window.  
  
A chilly, wet breeze blew in, rifling the pages of the book and dancing across his silvery blond hair.  
  
He looked up. The open window let in another breeze. He didn't remember the window being open when he got here. He turned around quickly and saw the shadow of a cloak be pulled against the wall.   
  
"Hello?" he called nervously. "Is anybody there?" he heard nothing but the sound of his own voice echoing against the shelves of books.  
  
He turned back to his book. 'I must be going paranoid' he thought to himself. 'No more scary stories before bed.'   
  
He felt someone, something tap his shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw himself staring into a pair of cold and slitty red eyes.   
  
"Somebody help me!" he screamed out into the darkness. "I'm being attacked."  
  
"Silly little boy." whispered the shadow. "Nobody can hear your cries for help." He smiled coldly. "Stupefy" he whispered, pointing his wand at the horrified teen.  
  
The teen's body went limp and he dropped to the floor. The shadow smiled evilly and picked up his body. "One down, three to go." he said coldly. Then with another spin of his cloak, and he was gone.  
  
The book lay untouched, the dark mark engraved on its spine.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, having a breakfast of pancakes, sausages, and eggs.   
  
Dumbledore stepped up to the High Table. "May I have your attention please?" he called across the Great Hall.  
  
"Wonder what's up" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I guess we'll find out." Harry replied.  
  
"I have bad news" Dumbledore paused. "Draco Malfoy has disappeared."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: So whatcha think? I have an idea of what might happen but I could use some ideas. If you can tell me who the two figures are and leave your email, I'll give you a funny site you can annoy your friends with. Please review. It only takes a few seconds. =)  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: All the HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
A/N: Just a few things. I know Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott (the adult one) are not exactly Voldie's most loyal servants but Barty Crouch Jr is "worse than dead" so he can't exactly help. Oh, and Draco is not going to be the only one to disappear as you'll see in this part. Many more people are going to disappear and not just Slytherins.  
Now, on with the story.  
  
*~*  
  
"What does he mean bad new?" Ron said to Harry. "That's great"  
  
"He must have something more to tell us" said Hermione.  
  
She was right. "Also," continued Dumbledore, "Madame Pince found this in the library this morning." He held up the book and showed them the spine. "With the Dark Mark on it"  
  
Everyone gasped. Then they started all talking at once.   
  
"D'you reckon You Know Who's back?" Ron asked nervously to Harry.  
  
"I don't think so." Harry replied, "I mean, I didn't feel my scar tingling or anything."  
  
"But why would the Dark Lord want Malfoy?" Hermione pondered. She stood up. "I'm going to the library." she announced.  
  
"That's your solution for everything isn't it?" Ron called after her. "Go look it up in books."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, she just turned her head and waved.  
  
Ron started eating again. "Want some eggs Harry?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks" Harry answered. "I've lost my appetite." He glanced at his watch. "We're going to be late for Charms" he cried. He grabbed Ron's arm and started to pull him out of the Great Hall.  
  
"But Harry" Ron protested, "I'm still hungry"  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they got there, they saw that Professor Flitwick and lined everyone up by the door.   
  
"I've been called up to the library to help investigate." he explained to them in his squeaky little voice. "Professor Sprout has offered to take you for the period."  
  
"Who's she teaching right now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think the Slytherins and Ravenclaws" answered the Professor.  
  
"Great. Just great" Ron mumbled to Harry as they started off to the greenhouse. "We have to deal with the Slytherins. And we have Double Potions later too. Ugh"  
  
They ran into Hermione in the next corridor. "Where are you going?" she asked them. "Don't we have Charms?"  
  
"Weren't you going to the library?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione fell into line with them. "The library was closed because the teachers wanted to do some tracking charms and things. To see if they can find out where You Know Who is."  
  
"You mean Voldemort might be in the castle somewhere?" Harry inquired.  
  
Ron winced. "Don't say the name." he hissed.   
  
They stepped into the greenhouse with the rest of the Gryffindors. Everyone else was already there.   
  
"The Slytherins look terrible." said Hermione.  
  
"They always look terrible." Ron joked.  
  
"No, I mean more so than usual." Hermione told him.  
  
Harry looked at the bunch. "You're right" he said.  
  
All the Slytherins seemed very upset. Pansy's eyes were red from crying, Millicent Bulstrode looked like she was about to faint, and even Crabbe and Goyle didn't look the same.  
  
Professor Sprout looked up. "Because of the terrible tragedy," she started.  
  
"What does she mean terrible tragedy?" Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione. "Malfoy's gone. We should throw a party."  
  
"And since I have three classes in here instead of two," she continued, "I'm going to just let you have a free period."  
  
Everyone cheered. "This is great." said Ron. "First Malfoy disappears, then we get a free period. No work!"  
  
"It would be better if we got to skip Potions." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Maybe we will. If we wish really hard or something."  
  
The threesome spent the rest of the period playing chess, Exploding Snap and basically, not doing anything at all.  
  
The bell rang. "Potions" Ron groaned.   
  
"Well, let's go" Hermione nagged. "Snape probably in a bad mood because of the disappearance of his favourite student. He's going to find an excuse to take a hundred points off Gryffindor if we're late."  
  
"I reckon he's going to do that anyways" Ron grumbled but he and Harry follow Hermione off to the dungeons without complaint.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Crabbe and Goyle trudged out of the greenhouse together.   
  
"What d'you think happened to Draco?" Crabbe grunted to Goyle.  
  
"Dunno" Goyle grunted back.  
  
They walked on in silence. After a while, Goyle stopped suddenly.  
  
"D'you hear anything?" Goyle grunted.  
  
"No" answered Crabbe. "Why? D'you?"  
  
"Yeah" said Goyle. "It sounds like a voice." He listened some more. "And it's calling my name"  
  
"You're going crazy" Crabbe grumbled but he followed Goyle towards where the sound had come from.  
  
The sound led them to right outside the Potions dungeon. "See? I told you there's no one here." Crabbe grunted.  
  
They didn't notice the shadow that was creeping up behind them.   
  
"Stupefy" shouted a voice. Goyle fell to the floor, his body limp.  
  
Crabbe whirled around in terror. The shadow looked into his face, its evil red eyes piercing into Crabbe's bewildered brown ones.  
  
"Help!" he shouted. "Somebody help me! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
"Stupefy" the shadow shouted for the second time.  
  
Crabbe's body fell to the ground beside Goyle's and just like him, went limp.  
  
"Only one more to go" whispered the evil voice. He whisked up the two bodies and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Potions dungeon.  
  
"Somebody help me" they heard someone shout. Then a loud "Stupefy".  
  
Snape strode briskly to the door and flung it open. "What's going on?" he called angrily. Then he looked down and gasped.  
  
"What is it Professor Snape?" someone called out.  
  
Engraved upon the stone floor in the of the Potions dungeon, lay the Dark Mark. And this time there was a message. "Beware Harry Potter," it said, "for this time you will not get away"  
  
  
A/N 2: Spookiness. Please review. All ya hafta do is type a few words and click submit. =) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Everyone started crowding around Professor Snape, trying to get a look at what was on the ground.   
  
"Go back to your seats" he barked. "I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore. Parkinson, you're in charge until I get back"  
  
"Yes sir" Pansy said meekly.  
  
As soon as Snape left the room, Pansy quickly stole a look at the ground. After reading it, she sneered at Harry.  
  
"Seems to me like you're going to be out of our lives pretty soon, Potter" she said innocently.  
  
"What d'you mean Pansy?" Hermione snarled at her.  
  
She pointed at the floor. "Come and have a look" she said invitingly.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione walked forwards and peered at the floor. They all gasped.  
  
Professor Snape chose this moment to walk in with Dumbledore.   
  
"Potter" he barked. "I thought I told you to stay in your seat. 20 points from Gryffindor. And get back to your seat NOW before I make it more"  
  
"Calm down Severus" said Dumbledore calmly. He turned to the rest of the class. "Your class is canceled while we study this" he told them. "You may count this as your break"  
  
Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins hurried out of the room.  
  
"We're having really good luck today" said Ron. " All our classes are being canceled."  
  
"How can it be good luck Ron?" Hermione snapped. "People are disappearing and You Know Who is out to get Harry"  
  
Harry clapped his hand up to his scar. It was hurting him again. The pain got worse and worse. His eyes started to water and he sank down on his knees.   
  
"Harry" he heard someone call from very far away. "Are you okay?"  
  
The voice faded away, and another took it place.  
  
"Only one more to go" he heard a cold voice say. The owner of the voice was binding Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle tightly with ropes. They were on a stone floor. Then he looked up at Harry. Harry tried to scream but he couldn't. He felt the red eyes burning into his own, felt the evil that they held. It was Voldemort. "Harry" he heard the Death Eaters chant. "Harry, Harry, Harry". And then it all disappeared and he was lying on a bed in the hospital with Hermione, Ron and Madame Pomfrey looking over him.  
  
"Harry" he heard Ron say. "Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione was explaining the situation to Madame Pomfrey. "We were walking along the hall since Potions was canceled. And then, all of a sudden, Harry was holding his scar. He looked like he was in deep pain. Then, he just passed out, and we brought him here."  
  
"Dumbledore" Harry mumbled, "I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adam Nott walked out of Potions with Pansy Parkinson crying on his shoulder.   
  
"Why did Draco have to disappear like that?" she sobbed. "Why couldn't have it been me?" She started crying hysterically again.  
  
Adam was very embarrassed about all this. They were causing quite a scene as they walked down the hall. But since his dad and Pansy's uncle were friends, he thought he better bear all this or else he might be in trouble. And being in trouble with his dad was not good. He shruddered at the thought of the beatings that his dad had given him in the past.  
  
Pansy was now crying about Draco's reputation. "He was the most popular guy in Slytherin" she whined. "Oh, I wish Harry Potter had disappeared instead." Her sobs turned into an evil grin.   
  
"Come, Adam" I know exactly how we can get revenge on Harry Potter." she sneered.  
  
'But he didn't even do anything' Adam wanted to protest. But he didn't and just let Pansy drag him off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the Slytherin Common room, Pansy started to explain her plan to Adam.  
  
"We" she said "are going to play a prank on Harry Potter"  
  
'What do you mean we?' Adam thought to himself. 'I never agreed to any of this'  
  
As she went on to explain the plan, Adam found himself drifting off into his thoughts. 'I should have never been put in Slytherin' he thought. 'I don't belong here. All the people are so... well, mean and nasty. All Gryffindor haters. But the Gryffindors aren't so bad. I mean all it is, is an ancient rivalry between now guys that are dead now.'  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts, since Pansy had stopped talking and was now looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Well?" she demanded. "When are we going to do this?"   
  
"Uh, how about after dinner?" he suggested.   
  
"Great idea." she beamed at him. "It'll be perfect."  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' Adam thought miserably.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adam fiddled nervously with his dinner. Pansy was going to launch her plan into action any time now. And he didn't even know what it was.  
  
"Uh Pansy" he said quietly.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"I, er, don't feel so good. I think there's something wrong with the food." He flushed slightly red at this lie, but Pansy didn't seem to notice. "I'm, er, going to go to the hospital wing alright?"  
  
"But then who's going to do our prank with me?" she asked.  
  
'Since when did it become our prank' thought Adam. He grabbed Blaise Zabini and pulled him over to Pansy. "Uh how about him?"  
  
"Great!" squealed Pansy. She started explaining her plan to Blaise.  
  
Adam slipped out of the Great Hall and started down the corridor.  
  
'Where am I going' he asked himself. 'Well I guess it doesn't matter. Maybe I should go to the hospital wing. I am feeling a bit queasy."  
  
He started off in that direction, never noticing the dark shadow that slipped along the walls beside him.  
  
He was right at the doors of the hospital wing when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Turn around my friend, for you're not going anywhere" it said coldly.  
  
Adam spun around. "YOU" he gasped.   
  
"Yes" said the shadow evilly. "Me"  
  
"Don't you come any closer" Adam threatened, his words braver than he felt. "I'll...I'll...I'll scream."  
  
"Scream all you want my young friend" said the shadow. "No one will be able to hear you."  
  
Adam drew a long breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Stupefy" said the voice.   
  
Adam fell against the door and slid slowly down, having lost all conciousness.  
  
"He was the most resistant of them all" the shadow said evilly. "Maybe he's the one I really want. I better get him back to all his little friends" He picked up Adam's body, muttered a few words and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Madame Pomfrey was fluffing up pillows when she heard the scream.  
  
"What in the heavens!" she said to her self.   
  
She began to turn the knob of the door, then quickly drew her hand back.  
  
"Ouch! It's hot" she said.  
  
She grabbed a towel from the pile she was about to straighten, put it on the knob and turned.  
  
What she saw made her scream.   
  
On the door, was the Dark Mark burned onto the door.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All HP character belong to J.K. Rowling. I own Adam though his last name still belongs to J.K (YAY!!!I get to own something)  
  
A/N: The plot thickens. Be a responsible reader and write a review. teeheehee. Please review. I luv them. =)  



	4. Default Chapter Title

"Enervate" he heard someone say from very far away.  
  
Draco Malfoy shook his head and got up. He was still feeling very dizzy. He tried to remember what had happened. Pictures began to click together in his brain.   
  
"Now I remember" he mumbled to himself. "I was in the library at night, looking up ways to curse Potter. Then I got knocked out by a shadow and was brought here." He looked around. "Where exactly is here anyways?"  
  
He turned around and looked behind him. "Oh shit" he muttered. "Just great. Even when I'm kidnapped my two goons still manage to follow me around."  
  
"I see you're awake" said a cold voice behind him.   
  
Draco turned around. He was looking into the evillest red eyes he had ever seen, the eyes of Voldemort. "Yes I am. What are they doing here?" he demanded, pointing at the others, who were still unconcious on the cold stone floor.  
  
"You'll soon find out" said Voldemort, "as will your little friends".   
"Enervate" he said, pointing his wand at Crabbe. Then again, at Goyle and once again, at Adam.  
  
Goyle shook his head and managed to get up. However, his dizziness overtook him and fell down, on top of Crabbe.  
  
"Ouch! Get off me you big, clumsy oaf." Crabbe grunted.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Goyle, trying to get up. As he kicked, one of his legs swept Adam off his feet.   
  
"Owwww." groaned Adam. He tried to get up again, using Goyle as his support. But at that moment, Crabbe kicked Goyle off himself, and Goyle landed on top of Adam.   
  
Now the three boys were entangled with each other, kicking, pushing, stepping, and basically fighting, trying to get out.  
  
Draco watched all of this with mild amusement mixed with disgust. "Great" he muttered sarcastically. "Just great. How are we going to escape if they can't even get up without tripping someone?" He tilted his head backwards and lifted his hands. "Why me?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Madame Pomfrey ran into the Great Hall, her usually tidy bun askew, her face red from her rush.   
  
All the students watched with interest as she rushed pass them, and onto where the teachers were eating their dinner.  
  
"Dumbledore" she gasped as she stepped onto the High Table. "Dark Mark...hospital wing...door....burned on....heard....screams" Then she fainted.   
  
Dumbledore waved his wand, muttered a few words and water came pouring out of his wand and on Madame Pomfrey's face. She woke up instantly and sputtered.  
  
"Now Poppy" Dumbledore said calmly. "Can you tell me slowly what happened?"  
  
"Well, I was in the hospital wing, fluffing up pillows and such." she began. "When I heard a scream from outside. I dropped the pillow and went to the door immediately to see what was going on. The doorknob was hot when I touched it so I went to get a towel to cool it off a bit. I opened the door, and...well..."  
  
"Yes Poppy?" Dumbledore encouraged.   
  
"Well, I saw...I saw the Dark Mark burned into the door."  
  
Everyone in the hall gasped. There was panic at every table, including the Slytherins.  
  
Dumbledore shot out sparks with his wand until everyone was quiet. "Prefects" he boomed, "take the members of your house up to the common room immediately. The rest of your dinner will be sent up. Do not, and I repeat, do not leave your common rooms until I say you can"  
  
The Great Hall was full of panic, students moving in every direction trying to get out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Voldemort turned back to the stone tablet in which he had recieved his first instructions.  
  
"I have the boy" he announced to it in Parseltongue.  
  
The words on the tablet changed. 'Take the boy and place him in front of me. If he is the right one, I will show your next instructions.'  
  
Voldemort walked over to where the boys had been trying to get up for the last half hour. He reached into the pile and grabbed an arm. It was the arm of Goyle. He looked up at Voldemort, amazed.   
  
"It's You Know Who" said Goyle, who was still in awe.   
  
Voldemort sneered. This oaf of a boy was even dumber than his father. He dragged Goyle over to the tablet. "Sit" he commanded pointing to a spot in front of it. Goyle sat.  
  
Voldemort peered at the stone. The words remained the same. "He obviously isn't the one" the stone hissed at Voldemort. "Don't be stupid"  
  
Voldemort was shocked. Nobody called HIM stupid. He got out his wand, ready to blast it into a million pieces when he remembered that he needed it. He pushed down his anger, pocketed his wand, and dragged Goyle back.  
  
The same thing happened with Crabbe, and with Adam. By the time he got to Draco, Voldemort was about to burst. The stone had called him stupid again, along with dumb, moronic, and a lot of other words that aren't fit to be mentioned right now.  
  
Voldemort dragged Draco over to the stone, just as he had done with the others.  
  
Draco winced. Voldemort nails were digging into his skin. He wanted to protest, but upon seeing Voldemort's temper decided that he better not.  
  
Voldemort threw Draco down in front of the stone. "Sit" he barked. Draco sat.  
  
The words on the stone changed. "You finally got it through your thick little skull who the true heir is, Oldie Voldie the Moldie" the stone said to him.   
  
Draco stifled a laugh. The stone was insulting Voldemort. And it was getting away with it too. Voldemort looked as if he was about to burst. Amazingly, he didn't. He just leant over and took a look at the words on a the stone.  
  
The next one you must get is a Muggle born  
His house is Hufflepuff, his robes are torn  
Bring him here and I will say  
what you need do next to get your way  
  
"Who's a Mublooded Hufflepuff?" he snarled at Draco.  
  
"Uh Justin Finch-Fletchley" Draco answered nervously.  
  
Voldemort laughed his evil laugh. "Beware Justin" he sneered. "For you will be next."  
  
Disclaimer: All the HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Kay, so no one disappeared in this part. But they will soon. Bwahahahahahahahahaha. Sorry. Be a responsible reader and write a review. teeheehee. Please? It only takes a few seconds. =)  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Draco Malfoy was bored to death. He was in a stupid dungeon with his moronic goons. Right now, they were sitting in a corner playing Exploding Snap with Adam. Now Adam, he thought, was bright enough but he was too much of a pushover. Just like his dad.   
  
Draco swallowed a laugh. Prisoners of Voldemort were not allowed to laugh.   
  
He looked over at the corner. Crabbe and Goyle were fighting over who won the game. Again. He watched as Adam tried to stop them but got pulled into the fight just like before.   
  
Draco sighed and buried his head in his hands. I'm never going to get out of here, he thought miserably.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley hurried towards the Hufflepuff common room along with the rest of his friends.  
  
"D'you think this is the work of You Know Who?" Ernie Macmillan said to him.  
  
"I reckon it is" Justin replied nervously. "I mean, Dark Marks have been turning up all over the school."  
  
They both shivered with fear. "At least it's only been Slytherins that have disappeared so far." Ernie said, trying to be optimistic. "Actually, I'm glad they're gone."  
  
"So far" said Justin. "Who knows what's going to happen next? And Hogwarts was supposed to be the one safe place from him" he said miserably.  
  
"Cheer up my friend" said Ernie. "Look on the bright side."  
  
"Bright side? People are disappearing, Dark Marks are showing up all over the school, You Know Who is probably out to get us and you want me to look on the bright side?" Justin said in disbelief.  
  
"Well, sure" said Ernie not sounding so sure of himself now. "We've got Professor Dumbledore to help us and besides, we have Harry Potter. I mean, You Know Who tried to kill him and he couldn't." His voice grew stronger. "And I'll bet that the Ministry's already been notified and they have some powerful witches and wizards."  
  
"Yeah" said Justin, who wasn't so scared anymore. "We have nothing to worry about."  
  
A shadow, that was Lord Voldemort, walked by the walls with the Hufflepuffs on their way to their common room, waiting for just the right moment to strike.  
  
Justin and Ernie's conversation turned to Quidditch. "Bulgaria shoulda won the World Cup last year" said Ernie.  
  
"No way." Justin argued. "Ireland had the better team. They deserved their win."  
  
"Yeah, but Bulgaria had Viktor Krum. Ireland's seeker was horrible." Ernie shot back.  
  
"Ireland had the better chasers though. Did you see their teamwork?" said Justin.  
  
"Let's go ask Hannah which team is better" Ernie decided.  
  
"Good idea." said Justin. "You go get her"  
  
Justin watched as Ernie ran off through the crowd, trying to find Hannah.  
  
Suddenly Justin felt someone clap a cold hand over his mouth and pull him over to an empty corridor.  
  
Justin whipped his body around. "Oh gawd. It's you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. How smart you are. You've discovered that it's me." the cold voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Somebody help me!" Justin screamed. "I'm being attacked by You Know Who."  
  
"They can't hear your screams over the noise they're making, you silly little boy." Voldemort said cruelly. "Now be good, and let me stun you."  
  
"Never" Justin yelled at him. "Somebody help me" he called out into the hall.  
  
"Fine" sighed Voldemort. "I suppose I'll just have to do it myself. Stupefy" he said, pointing his wand at Justin.  
  
Justin fell to the ground instantly. His watch fell off his wrist.  
  
Voldemort picked it up. "I think I'll have a little fun with the one." he said to himself.  
  
He took his wand and carved the Dark Mark onto the golden band, then threw it into the crowd. "Now, we'll just wait and see who finds it." he said.  
  
He picked up Justin's body and disappeared.  
  
Ernie had just come back with Hannah. Justin was nowhere to be seen.   
"Justin" he called. "Where are you?"  
  
He felt something hit him on the head. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. It was a watch.  
  
"Let me see that" said Hannah. She took it from him. "This is Justin's watch." She turned it over and over in her hands. Then she fainted.  
  
"Hannah, are you okay?" Ernie asked her. "Don't play tricks like that"  
He took the watch out of her hands. And screamed at what he saw.  
  
A crowd started to form around him. "Justin's been taken by You Know Who" Ernie whispered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco winced as he heard footsteps enter the dungeon. Voldemort was back. And he had brought somebody with him.  
  
Voldemort dropped Justin's limp body in front of Draco. "Stop that fighting" he barked to Crabbe, Goyle and Adam.  
  
They stopped instantly and started a new game.  
  
Voldemort turned his attention back to Justin's body. "Enervate" he said.   
  
Justin woke up and shook his head. "Where am I?" he asked groggily. He looked around and saw Voldemort and Draco peering down at him. "Uh oh" he said, then fainted.  
  
Voldemort shook his head in disgust. "Stupid boy." Then he turned to Draco. "Help me drag him over to the tablet" he barked.  
  
The two, with much difficulty, dragged Justin to the stone tablet and sat him up. But he wouldn't stay sitting and kept falling over.  
  
"Hold him up" Voldemort barked at Draco. Draco did so. Voldemort peered at the stone. The words changed.  
  
Two girls are what you must next find  
They are both very kind  
The last remaining houses of the Hogwarts four  
One is in Ravenclaw, the other Gryffindor  
They are both close to the heart of the one  
that has beaten you in battle and made you run  
  
"The one who has beaten me in battle" Voldemort pondered, "it must mean Harry Potter."  
  
"Which two girls are close to Potter's heart?" he demanded of Draco.  
  
"What if I don't tell you?" said Draco, who was really getting tired of the whole thing.  
  
"Then I'll make you tell me" Voldemort snapped.  
  
"You go ahead and try" Draco shot back.  
  
"Fine. I will" said Voldemort. He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Crucio" he said.  
  
Draco fell to the floor in pain. No words could describe his agony. But he didn't scream. He wouldn't let Voldemort get that out of him. Finally it was over.  
  
"Tell me" Voldemort snapped at him.  
  
Draco shook his head. His body hurt too much to say anything.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at him again. "Crucio" he said for the second time.  
  
The pain started over again. And this time was worse than last.  
  
"Now tell me you foolish boy." Voldemort demanded.  
  
Draco groaned. He had tried to hold out but the pain was just too much. "Forgive me" he whispered to the ceiling.  
  
"Cho Chang and Hermione Granger" he managed to croak out.  
  
"Ahhhhh good." Voldemort smiled at him coldly. "Remember boy, insolence is punished. Do not disobey me again"  
  
Draco couldn't say anything. He hurt too much.   
  
Voldemort walked over to the dungeon's door. "Beware" he whispered softly. "Anyone who resists me WILL be punished"  
  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: My stupid prophecies suck ::bangs head on computer in fustration::  
Ugh, just ignore them okay? I can't rhyme. Well, tell me whatcha think.  
Be a responsible reader and write a review. =) 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Draco sat up in the dungeon, his body still aching from the effects of the Cruciactus curse that Voldemort used on him. He really hated this place. It was damp and cold, and worst of all, he was stuck here with a bunch of idiots, an angry Dark Lord, and a stone that talked.   
  
Draco brightened. The stone, he thought to himself, could talk and it seemed to have a mind of its own, after insulting Voldemort like that. So maybe it could help me escape.  
  
He walked cautiously over to the stone. It spoke to him. "So you're one of those heir people right?"   
  
Draco was confused. "What heir people?" he asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" the stone said in disbelief. "Well, I'll tell you then. Sit down, this might take a while." Draco sat.  
  
"You see," the stone began, "Voldie found out about this ancient prophecy with instructions that could make him stronger, or defeat him. And he decided that he just had to do it. Just to make it a bit simpler, the prophecy basically says that there's four heirs, not descendants of the Hogwarts people, but they're in four different houses and they all have hidden powers within them. Powers that could defeat Voldemort."  
  
"So you mean that I could defeat Voldemort?" he asked.   
  
The stone chuckled. "Not alone you couldn't" it told him. "But if you combined your powers with the other three, then together, you could defeat Voldemort"  
  
"So are those other people?" he asked the stone.  
  
"You said them yourself" it answered. "Justin, Cho and Hermione"  
  
Draco gulped. "Uh oh" he said quietly. "If I'm not mistaken, then Cho and Hermione are going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cho Chang was sitting in her dorm, talking with her best friend, Juliana Sapphiron.   
  
"So d'you think You Know Who is really in Hogwarts?" Cho asked her.  
  
"Well, it seems like that" Juliana answered. She shruddered. "Though I would hate to believe it. Hogwarts is supposed to be safe." She sighed. "But I guess we have to face the truth. I mean, four Slytherins have disappeared today, and from what I heard, a Hufflepuff is gone too."  
  
Cho was shocked. "Seriously?" she asked.  
  
Juliana nodded. "Well, I think so anyways. That's what I heard from Chloe anyways and she's a Hufflepuff so she should know."  
  
"When did you speak to Chloe today?" Cho asked.  
  
"I snuck out a few minutes after we got here" she answered.  
  
"Jules!" Cho whacked her with a pillow.  
  
"What?" said Juliana, ducking the blow and hitting her back.  
  
"You should have taken me" said Cho. She hit Juliana again.  
  
Their conversation turned into a pillow fight, pillows and feathers flying everywhere. Cho's pillow hit another girl in their dorm and she joined in. Soon everyone had joined. The air was swirling with feathers and pillows.  
  
The door opened and their prefect burst in. "Stop what you're doing" she roared. Everyone froze.  
She walked through the mess of feathers and pillows into the middle of the room.  
  
"Which one of you started this?" she asked severely. Nobody said a word.  
  
"If you don't tell me, then I guess I'll have to go to Professor Sinastra" she threatened.  
  
A little voice in one corner of the room spoke. "It was Cho and Juliana" she squeaked out.  
  
The prefect looked at Cho and Juliana. "Come with me" she said sharply.  
  
Cho looked at Juliana and grinned. "Caught again" she mouthed.  
  
Juliana grinned back. They walked out of the dorm after the prefect and into the common room.  
  
"I can't believe you two would be so irresponsible as to make such a mess in your dorm" she lectured.  
  
Cho turned to Jules. "Do you understand a word she's saying?" she whispered.  
  
"It's all coming out as blahs to me" Jules replied, grinning.  
  
They stopped at the entrance to their common room. The prefect turned around. "I'm sorry" she said with a grim face, "but I'm afraid I'll have to report this to Professor Sinastra"   
  
"Suit yourself" Cho said, bitin her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
They stepped out of the common room and into the hall. As they walked, the prefect continued her lecture.  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah" she said, "blah blah blah blah blah"  
  
Juliana turned to Cho. "Is it just me" she asked. "Or is she actually saying blahs now?"  
  
Cho listened some more. "It's not you" she confirmed, her eyes dancing with laughter, "I believe that she's actually just blahing now."  
  
Jules laughed, and the prefect whipped around. "What's so funny?" she asked sternly.   
  
"Nothing" said Juliana innocently, "nothing at all".  
  
They started to walk again. "One day, that girl's going to turn into a regular Professor McGonagall" Juliana whispered to Cho.  
  
Cho stifled a laugh. They turned a corner and arrived at a door. The prefect turned to them. "Just stay here" she said, "while I go inside and get Professor Sinastra."  
  
"Okay" replied the two girls sweetly.  
  
The prefect glared at them, but didn't say anything. Then she opened the door and went in.  
  
"Now's our chance to run away" said Juliana.  
  
"I'd rather not, thanks" said Cho. "My leg still hurts where that Slytherin beater slammed his bat last Quidditch game."  
  
"Kay then" said Jules. "We'll just stand here, chat, and await our doom."  
  
"Sounds like fun" said Cho sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, it will be" said Juliana, her eyes still laughing. "There'll be all the things we like, and best of all, no classes"  
  
Cho sighed fakely. "How perfect" she said.  
  
They both started to laugh, the giggles they had been holding in all day, erupting. A shadow watched them from his place in the wall. "Now's the perfect time to attack." he thought.  
  
He swooped from his place by the wall and grabbed Cho. Juliana watched, horrified as her friend got dragged away.  
  
"Jules, go get help" she screamed out, fighting her attacker.  
  
Juliana ran into the room which the prefect had gone into just a few moments ago. "Somebody help" she screamed. "Cho's being attacked."  
  
Professor Sinastra, the prefect and Jules ran out just as Cho's attacker dragged her around the corner, her still screaming loudly.  
  
At the corner, he let go of Cho. She jumped up and looked at him, anger and hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
"It's you!" she gasped out.  
  
"Yes, it's me" said the shadow.  
  
Professor Sinastra rushed around the corner just as the figure raised his wand.   
  
"Stupefy" he roared, pointing his wand at Cho. She fell to the ground, just like the others and he lifted her up.  
  
Professor Sinastra looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked, anger and bewilderment in her voice.  
  
The shadow looked straight at her. "I am your worst nightmare" he said coldly. Then he disappeared, and as he did so, the Dark Mark appeared where he had left.   
  
The prefect fainted and Juliana and Professor Sinastra watched in horror. "Voldemort's got Cho" Jules whispered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco watched as Voldemort walked in and dropped Cho's body in front of him. "Only one more to go" he said cruelly and walked off again.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own Jules. (YAY!!!!!! I get to own something)  
  
A/N: The stone talks. I didn't mean to have the stone talk, it kinda just happened. Oh well. Please review. It's the only way I get to know what you think. =) 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Hermione watched as Ron and Harry sat in the common room, playing wizard chess. She sat back on her comfy chair and let herself get sucked into her book. She had read it many times before, but that didn't stop it from still being good.   
  
Halfway through the book, she heard Ron declare "checkmate". She looked up. Sure enough, he had won the game. Harry sighed. "So" he asked. "What do you want to do next?"  
  
Then they heard Dumbldore's voice boom through the common room. "Attention students" it said, "two more people have disappeared. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Cho Chang. Do not leave your common rooms on any occasion. Thank you"  
  
Hermione looked at the two guys. "Did you hear that?" she asked.   
  
Harry looked strange. "Yeah" he gulped. "Voldemort," at this Ron winced, "has kidnapped Cho and Justin"  
  
Ron counted on his fingers. "That's six people gone in one day. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Justin and Cho"  
  
Hermione shivered. "And to think that Hogwarts is supposed to be safe." A thought popped into her head. "I wonder why he would just want those people" she said. "I mean, Malfoy's dad is a Death Eater. What about Crabbe, Goyle and Nott"  
  
"They are" Harry piped up. "I saw them at Voldemort's rebirth." Ron winced again.  
  
"So they are" Hermione began to pace. "Now Justin, he's nothing special, just a Muggle born Hufflepuff. And Cho's, well she's just Cho."  
  
Suddenly her eyes lit up and she ran up the stairs to her dorm. "Wonder what's with her" Ron muttered to Harry.   
  
"I guess we'll find out" Harry replied.   
  
Hermione burst out of the dorm and ran down the stairs. She was clutching a large book in her hands titled, What the Ancients Foretold.  
  
She plopped back in her chair and began frantically flipping pages. "What's in there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, ancient prophcies and such. I've been reading it in my free time." she answered. Then she stopped at a page.   
  
"What's so special about that page?" Harry asked.   
  
"Listen" she told them. Then she began to read.   
  
"Here lies what you so longingly seek  
the instructions that will make all others weak  
If you wish to hear them, tap the stone  
with your wand and they will come  
in the ancient tongue in which only Slytherin knows  
Only the true heir, it will let go"  
  
Capture your most loyal servant's son  
for he, with others will make you run  
once you do this I will say  
the other things you need to do   
so you will have your way  
  
The next one you must get is a Muggle born  
His house is Hufflepuff, his robes are torn  
Bring him here and I will say  
what you need do next to get your way  
  
Two girls are what you must next find  
They are both very kind  
The last remaining houses of the Hogwarts four  
One is in Ravenclaw, the other Gryffindor  
They are both close to the heart of the one  
that has beaten you in battle and made you run"  
  
"Let me see that" Harry said. He grabbed the book and began to read intently.  
  
"Voldemort must have seen these prophcies somewhere" she explained. "The people who have disappeared fit the descriptions."  
  
She pointed to the first prophecy. "The ancient tongue in which only Slytherin knows, is Parseltongue. And You Know Who is the heir of Slytherin."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded. She continued. "Voldemort's servants are the Death Eaters. And Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott all have dads that serve Voldemort."  
  
They nodded again. She pointed to the third prophecy. "Justin is the Muggle born Hufflepuff this was refering to. That's easy enough."  
  
"Now the last one" she said. "The last two lines, they're refering to you, Harry"   
  
"Me?" Harry asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, "since you defeated You Know Who at the age of one. And Cho is in Ravenclaw and close to your heart."   
  
At this Harry blushed. But Hermione didn't notice and continued with her theory. "Now a Gryffindor. " she pondered.  
  
"What about you?" Ron suggested. "You're a girl," at this, a cushion whizzed past his ear, "you're in Gryffindor, and you're one of Harry's best friends, so you're probably close to his heart. Right Harry?"  
  
Harry mumbled something which sounded like a yeah.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "So that means..." Harry and Ron caught on. "You're going to be gone next" they all said at once.  
  
Hermione shivered. "I'm going up to my dorm" she said, "to do some more reading"  
  
"Okay," said Harry and Ron absentmindedly. They were busy planning ways they could trap Voldemort.   
  
Hermione picked up her book and walked upstairs to her room. She began to read again.   
  
"What's this" she asked herself. She began to read.   
  
When gathered are these people four  
They will be strong right to core  
If together they have the power  
To defeat the greatest evil in his finest hour  
But when apart, they are weak  
So the others you must seek  
  
"So that means.." she thought to herself, "that if Justin, Cho, either Draco, Crabbe, Goyle or Nott, and I are together, we can defeat Voldemort!"  
  
She didn't notice the dark shadow lurking in the corners waiting to attack.  
  
Hermione got up and picked up her book, ready to go downstairs and tell Harry and Ron. Someone grabbed her from behind. "I've got you my pretty" whispered a cold voice.  
  
Hermione whirled around. It was You Know Who! She hit him on the head with her heavy book, and began to scream. "Harry, Ron, Voldemort is in my dorm"  
  
"Be quiet you silly girl" hissed the voice from behind. He tried to grab her again, but she kicked him in the shins. He fell over.   
  
Ron and Harry heard a scream from downstairs. "Harry, Ron" it said, "Voldemort is in my dorm"  
  
"Hermione" they yelled at once. They rushed up the stair and burst into her room. There she was, with a dark figure behind her, his wand out.  
  
The figure saw Harry and Ron at the doorway. "Drat" he cursed. He then looked at Hermione. "Until next time" he said, then disappeared.   
  
Hermione rushed over to them. "Thanks guys" she said, giving them each a hug. They both turned red.   
  
"Er, you're welcome" they answered.   
  
"Hermione, don't go anywhere by yourself again." Ron told her.  
  
"Voldemort could be watching you, just waiting for the right time." said Harry.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You don't know how right you are, Harry Potter" hissed a cold voice from below.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All of the HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: Hermione was lucky, Voldie didn't get her. teeheehee. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Kay, the word please no longer has any meaning to me. Please review. =)   



	8. Default Chapter Title

Draco Malfoy looked at all the people, the people who were being held captive with him. Crabbe, Goyle and Adam had gone back to yet another game of Exploding Snap. Justin had now woken up and was watching them with interest. And then there was Cho. She was still lying unconcious on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Well, we might actually have a chance to escape now" Draco said to himself. "But how?" He brightened. "Our wands" he cried.  
  
Goyle looked over at him from the corner. "What about our wands?" he grunted.   
  
Draco didn't answer and began frantically searching in his robes for his wand. "Aha" he cried, as he held it up triumphantly.  
  
He pointed his wand at Cho. "Enervate" he said quietly. Cho woke up instantly and sat up.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily. She saw Draco in front of her. "And what are you doing here?" She didn't like this place at all.   
  
"We were all brought here by the Dark Lord" Draco explained to her. "And we, along with Hermione Granger, can defeat Voldemort."  
  
Cho looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you feeling okay?" She reached down and placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."  
  
"Of course not" snarled Draco impatiently. "Fine, the stone can explain it to you better than I can."  
  
Now Cho was really confused. "Stone? Explain? Stones can't talk"   
  
"Argh! Forget it. Just come with me." said Draco, as he pulled her over to where the stone was.  
  
"I swear" said Cho, "as soon as we get out of here, I'm placing you in a mental hospital"  
  
They stopped in front of the stone. "Hello Cho" it said to her.  
  
"How does it know my name?" Cho asked.   
  
"No time for that girl" said the stone. "I must explain this to everyone here. Can you bring Justin over here?" the stone asked Draco. Draco nodded and returned with Justin.  
  
"Now sit, both of you" the stone commanded. "Draco's already heard this but you need to know. Has the last heir arrived yet?"  
  
"What?" asked Cho. Now she was really confused. Draco shook his head. "Hermione isn't here yet" he replied.   
  
"Well, we better hope that she's found this out on her own" said the stone. "You see, Voldemort found out about a prophecy that could make him stronger or defeat him. That prophecy involves the three of you and Hermione, who isn't here at the moment. Voldemort decided that he couldn't take a chance and found you. You are the heirs, you see. None of you have direct blood relations to the Hogwarts four, in fact, you are not related at all. Yet, when the four of you are together, you have amazing powers that could overthrow Voldemort. However, if you are apart, then those powers will fade."  
  
"So the four of us together can kill Voldemort?" Cho asked uncertainly.   
  
"Yep" answered the stone.   
  
"Let's just hope Hermione gets here, and fast."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in the common room, thinking. Now if the four of us together can defeat Voldemort, she thought to herself, then I should be there with them. The book said that our powers are strong only when we're together. So I should let Voldemort capture me and then we can beat him.  
  
"Of course" she burst out. "I should have just let him get me." she said.  
  
"What?" asked Ron confused.   
  
"Oh, I found one last prophecy in the book that I forgot to show you. I read it just before You Know Who came to get me." she told them.   
  
She picked up her book and began to read.   
  
"When gathered are these people four  
They will be strong right to core  
If together they have the power  
To defeat the greatest evil in his finest hour  
But when apart, they are weak  
So the others you must seek"  
  
"So you mean that if the four of you are together, you have great powers" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Exactly" said Hermione. "I should have just let him take me."  
  
"Well" considered Ron, "If he really wants to get you, then he'll be back again. All we have to do is wait for him."  
  
"You're right" said Hermione. "But who knows how long that will take?"  
  
"Not long" said Harry. "He'll be back soon. I can feel it. My scar's tingling again. Not much, but enough"  
  
"I hope you're right" said Hermione. "I really want him to die. He's caused so much pain and suffering. Families were torn apart, people killed, just because he felt like it." She sniffed back a tear. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't do that again" she promised herself.  
  
"We should be getting to bed" said Harry. "It's getting late."  
  
The threesome trudged up the stairs, unaware of the shadow that was waiting for them at the top.   
  
"Well, good night" said Hermione to the guys. Suddenly, a cold hand was clamped over her mouth.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks. "What do you want?" Harry asked him.   
  
The shadow laughed, a high and evil laugh. "Wizard's duel." Voldemort told him. "Tomorrow night, Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"I'll be there" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry about your little friend." said Voldemort cruelly. "You won't be getting her back for a while"  
  
With that, he vanished, taking Hermione with him.   
  
"Well, I guess the date is set" said Harry. "Now all we have to do is wait."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco and Cho looked up as they heard footsteps entering the dungeon. Voldemort walked him, carrying Hermione with him.   
  
He dropped Hermione in front of Draco and Cho and walked into his chamber, muttering having to prepare for a duel with Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione sat up immediately. "You guys," she whispered, "All of us together have the power to kill Voldemort."  
  
"We know" Draco drawled at her. "The stone's already told us that" Cho and Justin nodded.  
  
"Stone?" asked Hermione, confused. "What stone?"   
  
Draco sighed. "That stone" he said, pointing. "Come on. I'll show you."   
  
They walked over to the stone. "Hello Hermione" said the stone brightly. "I see you're finally here"  
  
Hermione jumped back in surprise. "You can talk?" she said, amazed.  
  
"Yes, my dear" it answered. "Now do you know already, about what the four of you can do when you're together?"   
  
Hermione nodded. "I read about it in a book of prophecies" she said.  
  
"Great" said the stone. "That one less person to worry about. You can go back now."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked back over to where Cho and Justin were sitting.   
  
"Now listen up" said Hermione. "You Know Who, challenged Harry to a duel when he left with me. He plans to have it tomorrow night. That gives us a day to learn to use our new powers"   
  
Everyone nodded. "But how?" asked Cho. "We don't know what these powers are, so how can we use them."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to try." said Justin.   
  
"Yeah" Draco agreed. "But first, I have a question. Did everyone bring their wands."  
  
They all checked their robes. "Yep" answered Cho.  
  
"I do" said Justin.  
  
"Of course" said Hermione. "Now let's start practising. We have a lot to do before tomorrow night."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: It's in all my parts, if you really want one.  
  
  
A/N: The stone is smart. Agree with me if you think the stone is smart. Please review. I luv reveiws. All you hafta do is type a few words then click submit. It only takes a few seconds. =)  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Over the couple of hours that they had, the four learned a lot about what they were best at. They had all tried different spells while the others were near and discovered that the strongest spell they had, was when they all did the same spell together. But considering their own special talents, Hermione was best at Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts, Cho was best at Charms and Astronamy, Draco was best in Potions and, well dueling, and Justin excelled in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Using each of their special talents they formed a plan on how they just might bring Voldemort down.   
  
"No, no, no" Hermione cried for the thousandth time. She was trying to teach Justin the Impediment curse. "You supposed to bring your wand down like this", she demonstrated. "You're doing it all wrong."   
  
Justin tried it again. "Like this?" he asked.   
  
"Ugh" Hermione said, exasperated. "You're never going to get this before tonight"  
  
In the other corner Cho was trying to teach Draco how to heal people. "It's a very simple charm, really" she explained. "All you have to do, is lay your wand on a person's back, wave it around gently and say the words"  
  
Draco tried it. "You mean like this?"  
  
"NO" said Cho, "like this."  
  
Draco saw no difference in what he was doing and what Cho was doing. "Let's see you try it on a person then, if you're so good." he snapped.  
  
"Fine" Cho snapped back. "I will"  
  
"Hey Crabbe" Draco called over to the corner. "C'mere for a second."  
  
Crabbe came over. "What?" he grunted.   
  
Draco lifted his wand and lit Crabbe on fire. "Hot, hot hot" he cried, running around in circles.   
With another wave of his wand, Draco extinguished the fire. Crabbe was now burned, his robes scorched and black.  
  
"Now let's see you heal him" Draco told Cho.   
  
"Fine" said Cho. She walked over to where Crabbe was lying and turned him over onto his back. Then she placed her wand on and waved it around a bit. "Healious" she whispered and Crabbe was well again. The burns had disappeared and so had the scorch marks on his robes.  
  
Cho walked back. "See?" she said to Draco, "that's how you do it"  
  
"Who needs Charms when there's Potions that could be made" he said grumpily.   
  
"You do" said Hermione walking over, "since there aren't any cauldrons or Potion ingrediants here"  
  
She turned to Cho. "Can you do some work with Justin?" she asked. "He can't seem to do anything right."   
  
"Sure" said Cho, "and you can help Draco with some curses"  
  
"Okay" said Hermione. She turned to Draco. "Let's start with the Impediment curse" she said brightly.  
  
Draco groaned. This was going to be a long day.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron followed Lavender and Parvati as Professor Trelawney walked them to Divination.  
  
"So" Ron whispered to Harry. "How are you planning to beat You Know Who?"  
  
"I don't know" Harry replied miserably. "Hopefully that prophecy Hermione mentioned will come true and I won't have to"  
  
"Yeah" said Ron. "Where are you having it again?"  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets I think" said Harry. "I guess he's been under the school the whole time."  
  
They stopped talking since they had arrived at the Divination tower. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs and settled themselves on two cushions as far away from the front of the room as possible. The room was as suffocating as ever.   
  
"Today, we will be doing more work with tarot cards" Professor Trelawney said in her misty voice. "Everybody get into pairs and have one of you come foward and get a deck of cards."  
  
"I'll go" said Ron. "I reckon you don't want to talk to her just now."  
  
"Thanks Ron" said Harry with relief. Professor Trelawney was probably going to predict his death again.   
  
Ron returned with the cards and laid them out in front of Harry. "Hmmmmmmmmm" said Ron. "This card indicates that today in Potions, Snape's going to get dunked in a cauldron full of shrinking potion today. And then we'll get a new Potions teacher."  
  
Harry cracked up. Instantly, Professor Trelawney swooped over to their table and peered down at their cards. She gasped. "This is nothing to laugh about" she said. "For you, have the card of Death."  
  
From across the room, Lavender and Parvati gasped. Harry just yawned. Professor Trelawney looked at him oddly. "For one who's about to die a terrible death, you're very calm."  
  
Just then the bell rang. Harry and Ron walked out of the tower. "I knew she would predict your death again" said Ron.   
  
Harry laughed. "That's the.." he counted on his fingers, "twenty third time she's predicted my death this year."  
  
They walked down the hall, laughing, all the way to Charms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Good" said Hermione approvingly. Draco had mastered the Impediment curse suprisingly quick. She didn't like the idea of teaching her nemisis so many curses, after all, when all this was over, he could use them on her. But right now was a desparate time, they had to defeat Voldemort, so she supposed that sacrifices had to be made.   
  
"Let's try the Reducto curse next" she said.   
  
On the other side of the dungeon, Cho wasn't having so much luck with Justin. "No" she cried, exasperated, "you do it like this." She swished her wand. "See?"  
  
Justin buried his head in his hands. "I'll never get his right" he moaned.  
  
"Sure you will" Cho encouraged him. "After all, we still have half a day left." She sighed. "But you have to believe in yourself, believe that you can do it. Otherwise, it won't work."  
  
Justin got up. "Okay" he said. He walked over to Goyle, who had been lit on fire by Cho and was now lying on the ground waiting to be healed.   
  
Justin placed his wand on Goyle's back, swished his wand and muttered "Healious". Goyle got up, his burns all gone.   
  
"I did it" Justin cried with delight. "I actually did it."  
  
"Yes" said Cho, dancing around, "finally."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked over to them. "Why are you so excited?" asked Hermione.   
  
Cho stopped dancing. "Justin just mastered the Healing Charm" she said excitedly. "The one that Draco never bothered to try" she added.   
  
Draco flushed slightly. "Well, I can do other things" he said defensively. "I don't need to know how to heal people."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "It's noon" she said. "We only have half a day left to practice. Then," she gulped, "the battle comes.   
  
Cho nodded. "Right" she said, "we have to be prepared to help Harry as much as possible."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The rest of Harry's classes went by in a blur. Afterwards, he couldn't recall anything anyone had said to him. All he had on his mind was that tonight, he had to duel Voldemort. And this time, he didn't even have Hermione here to help him learn some spells.   
  
He ate his dinner mechanically, and paid no attention to anyone when they spoke to him. He didn't even realize what he was eating.   
  
Then he and Ron went up to the common room, where they played a game of chess. Harry felt as though he wasn't really there, that the Harry that was moving the pieces was a robot, and that the real him was trapped in his own thoughts.   
  
He didn't bother to do his homework, none of the teachers had left much though, they were all worried about the disappearences.   
  
Then he climbed into bed, mentally setting his alarm to midnight, when you would have to get up and duel. Then he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
At eleven thirty, Harry woke up. He climbed out of bed and walked over to Ron. "Ron" he whispered, shaking his friend gently, "it's time."  
  
  
Disclaimer: It's on all the other parts.  
  
A/N: Okay, please tell me what you thought. And what better way to do that than in a review. Please review. I luv review. Just type a few words in the box under here, and click submit. That's all you hafta do. =)  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Draco woke up suddenly to a jingling sound. From a little bit over, he saw Hermione sit up in the darkness. "It's time" she said to him. "Wake up the others."  
  
Draco got up and walked over to Justin. "Wake up" he said, tapping him on the shoulder. "It's almost twelve"  
  
Cho and Hermione joined them. "So you all know what you're going to do?" Cho asked them. Everyone nodded.   
  
"We have to be prepared to help Harry as much as possible." Hermione told them.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "We know" he drawled. "This is only about the thousandth time you've told us."  
  
From far away, they heard someone walking towards them.  
  
"Get back in your sleeping bags" Hermione hissed at them. "If You Know Who finds us like this, he'll know that we're planning something."  
  
"Alright" Draco told her. He climbed back in the sleeping bag Voldemort had conjured for them, and saw the others do the same.   
  
A moment later, they heard someone enter their dungeon. A light came on and lit up the room. "Wake up" Voldemort yelled at them. Everyone sat up and rubbed their eyes.   
  
Voldemort looked at his watch. "It's five to twelve" he said. He smiled wickedly. "Our duel's about to begin." He looked evilly at each person. "And I want you all awake to watch."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Huh?" said Ron sleepily. "What's going on?"  
  
"Remember?" said Harry. "I have a duel with Voldemort tonight."  
  
Ron snapped to attention. "Oh yeah" he said.   
  
"Let's go then" said Harry. He got his invisibility cloak from his trunk and he and Ron walked down the stairs to their common room. They put the cloak over them, and stepped out of the portrait hole.   
  
"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. They didn't answer and just continued walking down the darkened corridors.   
  
Down the stairs they went, and through more halls and corridors until finally, they reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They pushed open the door, and went in.   
  
"Harry" cried Myrtle delightedly. "You finally came down to visit me". She blushed.   
  
"We don't really have time, Myrtle" Harry told her. "Ron and I have something to do"   
  
"Yeah" said Ron. "We really have to go"  
  
"Oh" said Myrtle, sad again. "Well, come back and visit me sometime."  
  
"Alright" said Harry.  
  
He turned to the sink and in Parseltongue said, "Open"  
  
"I'll go first" he told Ron, "in case there's anything down there. Okay?"  
  
"Alright" said Ron.   
  
Harry jumped into the passage and slid downwards, he could hear Ron behind him. Finally they got to the bottom. He jumped out and looked around. It was different from when he remembered it. Then, he felt something fall on top of him and all was blackness.   
  
"Harry" he heard someone call. "Harry, are you okay?"   
  
Harry got up and shook up his head groggily. "What happened?" he asked, confused.  
  
Ron turned red. "Well, you see," he said, "I must have fallen on top of you when I came down and knocked you out. You were unconcious for a while there."  
  
Harry shook his head again. "Never mind" he said. "I have a duel to get to."  
  
He walked into the second room. It was not at all like he remembered.   
  
"Excellent" said a voice. "You're here right on time."  
  
Harry looked up. "You" he said. Voldemort grinned, a cruel grin.  
  
"What have you done with my friends?" he shouted.  
  
Voldemort smiled again. "Why they're right here" he said pointing to the group in the corner. "Now enough with the stalling. Let's get on with our duel."  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay" he said.  
  
"I have had someone put a spell on my wand" said Voldemort, "so that we can have a proper duel. None of the Priori Incantatem stuff. Now, let's begin."  
  
Harry braced himself. He knew that Voldemort would be using the Unforgivable curses. And he still knew no way to block them. It would take a lot of luck to win this duel.  
  
"Expelliarmus" he cried out, just as Voldemort screamed, "Crucio".   
  
A white beam of light shot out of his wand, and a red beam shot out of Voldemort's. The two beams of light hit each other in midair and shot off to the side.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione watched the duel in fright. "Harry hasn't got a chance." she whispered. "Voldemort's just too strong."  
  
"So let's help him" said Cho. "I mean, if the prophecy's true, then we can beat him"   
  
"Yeah" Justin piped up. "Let's"   
  
"And we can have some fun while we do it" drawled Draco. "Listen up". He told them his plan. "Hermione, you can go first"  
  
"Okay" said Hermione. She flicked her wand, muttered some words, and a cloud of smoke engulfed Voldemort. When the smoke cleared, Voldemort was.....a chicken!  
  
Harry stared, awed. Where Voldemort had been, there was now a chicken. He laughed.   
  
The chicken picked up the wand with one of it's claws and then, Voldemort was there again.   
  
"Who did that?" he growled.   
  
Justin laughed. "My turn" he said. He picked up his wand, and waved it around, muttering words under his breath.  
  
A herd of elephants stormed into the dungeon and trampled over Voldemort.   
  
Harry peered over at the place where Voldemort had been. "Cool" he said, for Voldemort was now flat on the the ground.   
  
The flat Voldemort, again picked up his wand and turned himself back to normal. "Grrrrrrrrrr" he said, "you're going to pay."  
  
Draco grinned. "Now watch the pro" he said. He waved his wand and a cauldron and potion ingrediants came flying out of nowhere. Draco threw the ingrediants in the cauldron and began frantically brewing something. "Done" he cried triumphantly and threw the potion over Voldemort. As soon as the potion touched Voldemort, he started to shrink at an alarming rate. Soon, he was no bigger than a flea.   
  
Harry cracked up with laughter. It was just so funny, seeing his friends make a fool out of Voldemort like that.   
  
Voldemort reappeared at the place where he had shrunk. His face was red, and steam was coming out of his ears.   
  
"Now, it's my turn" said Cho, gliding forwards. She raised her wand and whispered something under her breath. A raging hurricane came out of nowhere and engulfed Voldemort in it's horrific winds.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" screamed Voldemort. The hurricane dropped him on the floor, his clothes torn, marks all over his face.  
  
Harry was now rolling on the floor, he was laughing so hard.   
  
"Now to finish him off" said Hermione. "Ready Cho?"  
  
"Ready" said Cho.  
  
Hermione waved her wand and turned Voldemort into a droplet of water. Cho then sent a ball of fire out of her wand directly at Voldemort. The droplet turned into steam, then completely disappeared. "You haven't heard the last of me" they heard it call as it died away.   
  
"Great" smiled Hermione. "That was easy enough"  
  
"Yeah" agreed everyone else.   
  
"Now let's get out of here" said Harry.   
  
*~*~*  
  
When their story was heard, Harry, Hermione, Cho, Justin and Draco all got awarded for their bravery in defeating Voldemort. Draco never worked with any of them again.   
  
The smart mouthed stone stayed in the Chamber of Secrets and proceeded to insult anyone who tried to take over.  
  
And Voldemort? Well, Voldemort now wanders the globe as a cloud of steam, for evil can never be truly defeated, but when it rises good will always prevail.  
  
  
  
A/N: Did any of you seen the Teen Choice Awards last night? Oh right, I'm supposed to be talking about the story. Well, that was the longest thing I've ever written. Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to  
Hermione Williams, Jaxx, nyias, Teardrop005, *snuffles*, Morgan, Ludo Lupin, Padfoot, netshark, tippy, Joycelyn H, PikaCheeka, AngieJ, Crazy Poet, Veralidaine, PaCo, Dead Ringer for Hermione, Cloe, adelina, Firefly01, Thori Magi, Cloudzi, J, mimi, The Bloody Baron, Krystan, Jenn, Misty's Angel, Danica, ~*Er~* and Jess. Luv you all. Can you please do me a favour and review just one last time?  



End file.
